Everything You Ever Wanted
by samashhh
Summary: The war is approaching, as he must finally face the truth, whose side he's really on before it's too late. Before he looses the only person he's ever cared about. "I'm sorry. please forgive me." Sequel to 'Husband' HGDM
1. Betrayal

**Everything You Ever Wanted**

**Definition: **

"I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest. I tried to be stronger, I tried to be smarter. I tried to be everything you ever wanted."

**P.S. Spoilers from HBP and Deathly Hallows.**

**Pairings: **Hermione/Draco

**Era: **Post- Hogwarts

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**P.P.S. **Sequel to 'Husband.'

**Author's Notes:** Due to the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, I've decided to include major facts that had happened in the book. Although there are some changes such as; Snape does not die, Dumbledore **is **dead. Fred, Lupin, Tonks are **not** dead. Voldermort is still alive and the Horcrux search is still on. If you're still confused about some things, you can contact me, or send me a review, etc.

**Chapter One: Betrayal**

In a darken cave, the rocks hit the waterfall heavily. His surrounding Death Eaters were preparing, but he was waiting. He'd been waiting a long time. His patience was wearing thin. "Lucius, what has become of your son?"

"I do not know my Lord," He replied.

"Do not tell lies!"

"My apologies, my Lord,"

"I gave your son a task and he has yet to complete it." He said viciously.

"I don't think he'll be able to do it My Lord. His failed attempt at becoming a Death Eater is starting to tire him but I'm sure I'd be happy to do it for you," said Lucius Malfoy.

"Very well Lucius, if Draco Malfoy does not return to me within the next two days without completing his mission, I will have you do it for him, and they'll be severe punishments when he returns." He knew that Potter was close; he just didn't have anymore time to waste anymore.

**XXX**

Returning to Malfoy Manor, there were no sounds or lights on in the Manor. It seemed empty but he knew his son was here. It had been two days since his visit with the Dark Lord, and his son had not returned. He could tell that the Dark Lord didn't have time to waste; his failure of a son was impending danger on their mission. Lucius was once and for all going to stop it.

"Son- I demand you see me right now!"

There was no answer, but he heard the footsteps. Lucius Malfoy hadn't shown his face within this manor since his son had gotten married. He couldn't knowing who the wife was- a foul, dirty little **mudblood**.

His son came down the staircase at an easy pace, he didn't have a pleased look upon his face, but Lucius could have cared less. "I presume you know why I'm here."

His son nodded his head in understanding. "You were given a mission, and has yet returned to the hideout, may I ask why, _son_?"

His son's voice came out like a whisper, cruel, demeaning, but softly as if he hadn't spoken in a long time. "The deed was done; I saw no reason to return."

"You had strict orders to obey Draco, _simple_. You kill her and bring the body back to the Dark Lord. Where is the body Draco?" He saw his son stutter, shift his feet from side to side. "You didn't kill her did you?" Lucius asked, viciously. Once again his son disobeyed the Dark Lords plans, and this time it would be the last.

"You tell me where she is son and no harm will come to you, of that I'm sure; at least not from me."

"I'm sorry father, but that I cannot tell you."

"You truly are a disgrace Draco. You're no son of mine. You will do as I say and you will tell me where she is."

"No," his son said. Without another word, their wands stood at each other's throat.

"You're going to kill me son?" Lucius laughed a bitter, cruel laugh. Knowing his son could never match up to him. Though he was surprised to say the least that his son' wand point was directed at him and not at another victim.

"Don't underestimate me _Lucius_." His son said. His form stood over him by two inches. "I've been trained, far better and stronger than you. Don't think that just because you're the Dark Lord's seconds won't mean I won't kill you."

"I'll ask you nicely Draco, where is the girl?"

"Which girl father, there are simply too many of them in the world for me to acknowledge." His son was tempting him, driving his nerves crazy. But he would not give up, he came for a reason, and he would complete it. "Don't tempt me Draco; you know exactly whom I'm talking about."

His son paused, not saying a word, "Your _wife_ Draco, I'll ask once more. Where is your wife?"

That had been the Dark Lord's plan all along, to bring the Golden Trio to their graves, one by one. Granger was the easiest target only because of the fact of his son selfishly married her. "Malfoy's don't love Draco, for once in your life you have to start believing that. We're loyal to those we trust and we don't turn back on our families."

"Exactly," His son said. "My wife is my family, and why should I tell you where she is, that would mean betraying my family, a Malfoy could never do that." He was contradicting his words. "What happened to Mother, father? She wanted to get away, away from this hellhole, and what did you do? You killed her, out of what reason? Oh yes, betrayal towards the family. She didn't want to follow the Dark Lord's plans, did she?"

"No, she deserved what she got."

"I'm surprised that you don't even care, your wife, mother to your child is dead because of you and you don't feel any remorse."

"I did what I had to do."

"Of course you did Lucius, and now I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing, for _my_ family. Not yours."

He felt the pit of anger towards his son increase a mile a minute. He'd been angry before at his son, but not like this. They were coming nearer, the end of the battle was near, he could tell. "Whose side are you on Draco?"

"There are no more sides Father, because I'm finished."

A green light flashed before his eyes before everything went black, fading into nothingness.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

**XXX**

Darkness loomed over the Burrow, the once happy filled home of the Weasley's was quiet. Rain poured down like acid, hitting every roof, puddles of mud clattered in disarray against the ground. There was no laughter, they'd lost so many before and they knew they'd loose again.

Pots and pans stood around the kitchen trying to stop the rain from pouring in from the roof. The Weasley's half of them gone, some had stayed. A knock was abruptly heard at the door. They stood in silence, wands drawn. They trusted no one. Harry was the one to answer the door, asking from the inside to who it was. They heard the distinct voice of someone they long ago trusted, their best friend formally known as Hermione Granger. Harry opened the door reluctantly, he didn't trust her not after what happened but wanted to know above all reasons as to why she was here.

"What do you want?"

She stood cold, frozen, rain spilling down her cheeks and her curly brown hair. Her cheeks were puffy from crying, red eyes as if she hadn't slept in weeks. "I'm-"

Her voice stopped suddenly, her feet crumbling, legs trembling. He took her in her arms and brought her inside, no matter how much she'd hurt him he wasn't cruel enough to leave her outside where he knew death could possibly take her.

Some time later she woke up, uncertain to where she was. All her memories came flashing back and realized she was back at the Burrow. She could hear whispers in the next room but continued to pretend she was asleep.

"What is she doing here? Why now, why did she come to us?" Hermione heard Ginny Weasley say, her once girl best friend.

"I don't know Gin; I don't have any answers for you. I'm just as clueless." Harry said.

She heard the footsteps move from the kitchen into the room where she was pretending to sleep. She decided she needed to come clean, about _everything_.

"Hermione?" Harry had crouched down and was looking into her eyes, trying to see who she truly was. Was she a liar? She'd betrayed them after all. But you can't help who you fall in love with.

"Harry, I'm-"

"Were you going to say that you're sorry, eh Granger or should I say _Malfoy_?" Ginny spat.

"Ginny please, there's no need to fight right now, all we want is answers."

"I shouldn't have come," Hermione said as she tried to grab her things and leave for the door.

"Then why did you?" It was Ron's voice.

She felt tears prick her eyes, "It's over, alright. You guys were right all along; Dra-co could never change."

"Come to a sudden realization than?" Ginny asked.

"Despite what you might think Ginny, I knew all about him being a Death Eater, and his ranks with Voldermort before I married him. I will always love him, even if I've left him, that's never going to change."

"Left him?"

"There was nothing keeping me there anymore. He chose the Death Eaters and Voldermort over me for the last time and I just couldn't deal with it anymore."

"Why leave him now, only four years later?" Ron asked,

"Because I found out, that I'm baring his child. He doesn't know and I don't plan on telling him. He didn't give me a reason to stay so I left." Even if it hurt her just to say those words, she felt the pain in her heart. She missed him already but she wasn't about to go back on her word.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes," Hermione said tensely. "I'm not asking for you to forgive me for what I've done, but I'm asking you to understand."

"We do understand, we're not about to say we told you so, but the truth lies. Draco Malfoy will always be a Death Eater, a _killer_."

**Author's Notes: This is the sequel to 'Husband', if you're confused; you might want to read that fanfic first. This will be a short sequel so don't expect too many chapters. I know you're anxious to find out whether or not Draco or Lucius is alive, but you won't find out till the next chapter. This chapter was mostly in Lucius and Voldermort's point of view.**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Natural-181**


	2. The Final Battle

**Everything You Ever Wanted**

**Definition:**

"I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest. I tried to be stronger, I tried to be smarter. I tried to be everything you ever wanted."  
**P.S. Spoilers from Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.**

**Pairings:**Hermione/Draco  
**Era:**Post- Hogwarts  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**P.P.S.**Sequel to 'Husband.'

**Chapter Two: The Final Battle**

Dust, wood embarked on the ground. Water pushed up against the rocks. Everything was chaos, how in the world did they find them? The Dark Lord was mad, steaming mad, someone had betrayed them. Whoever this Death Eater was, he'd told someone from the Order where their hideout was. This wasn't good at all their plans failing every second that went by. Potter wasn't within the ranks of these Aurors that had surrounded his Death Eaters. They were caught off guard, plunging themselves into a battle that no one would forget. His Death Eaters, were fierce fighters, didn't take no prisoners. Voldermort had taught them that. He didn't care if any of his Death Eaters lost their lives; he didn't care about those measly order members and aurors as they tried to protect the Wizarding World from him.

He needed to get his hands on Potter; it was Potter against him all or nothing. He knew this was the final battle, why else would the aurors only find them now? They'd been hiding in their hideout for the majority of the year. Why all of a sudden one of his Death Eaters betray him?

He called one of his Death Eaters over, one that wasn't fighting. "Pettigrew, how did the Aurors find out our hideout?" He asked viciously, true he knew the battle was sooner or later but he didn't expect it this soon.

"I-I don't…know, my Lord, t-they just showed up out of no-no where, sir."

"I can't accept this foolish excuse Pettigrew, you will do as I say and fight them, destroy them, but if and when you see Potter make sure he's alive and bring him to me. He's mine to destroy."

"Yes, My Lord. Right away…" Pettigrew ran off in a hurry, fighting any of the aurors that came in his path.

Voldermort wondered why he hadn't disposed of him. He completed his purpose; he had no reason to keep him alive anymore. He grew angry; he thought that interfering with Potter's mind when he was asleep would be an advantage to him. He would know what Potter's plans were. He'd been blocked out on several occasions, Voldermort had hoped when Snape had taught Potter Occumlency, he'd failed. He'd been clearly misunderstood.

All of a sudden he felt a sudden pain, he'd never felt pain before. But he knew what had just happened but he needed to find out. Apparating out of the hideout and into Gringotts, hidden by anyone wizard or muggle. Headed towards the one vault he trusted, Bellatrix Lestrange. Hidden by the shadows, sealed by passageways, stole the key to the vault and entered. The object he was in search was not there, which meant it was destroyed. He hadn't felt the diary when it was destroyed when Lucius returned it at the end of his son's second year. He knew that Potter was destroying the Horcruxes; he hadn't imagined he'd succeed. He thought he'd hidden them so well no one would ever find them. He apparated out of Gringotts and entered his old home, one of which he never wanted to return to. The ring was gone as well. How many had Potter destroyed? He felt the need to keep by his snake in fear that Potter would destroy her as well. He couldn't risk it.

Voldemort Apparated back to his hideout which was now practically empty, most of his faithful Death Eaters were still battling alive and cursing every auror they could.Unlike some, they had failed him lying bruised and bloody on the ground; dead.

**XXX**

He paced the room, he knew there wasn't much time left, he couldn't think. This was it, the final day of his life. He didn't want this, never asked for it. All his life, he'd been determined to destroy him, to take revenge for the things he'd done to his parents, to Sirius. He'd done enough damage to last the Wizarding World a lifetime. He wished he would be able to fight him alone, and not feel guilty leaving his friends behind. His friends were his true friends no matter how many time he tried to push them away. This was his battle and his alone, but his friends wouldn't give up.

He received information anonymously without knowledge to who this person was about the whereabouts of Voldemort's hideout. He hadn't known what to do with the information at first, should he trust this person? He could have been a Death Eater. None the less, Harry had not found all the horcruxes, missing two. He knew he still needed to find the cup, but had no clue where it was. Last but not least was Voldemort's snake, Nagini; the exact snake that had poisoned Mr. Weasley during his fifth year. The aurors had gone ahead and into the hideout to confirm whether or not the Death Eaters and Voldermort had in fact been hiding there. Many returned, some of them didn't make it. Harry felt guilty, for more than enough people were dying in this war because of him.

Why had it taken him four years to find all the horcruxes and to fight Voldemort? He guessed that it was because Hermione hadn't been there to help him. He had Ron, the Weasley family and the Order behind him, helping him in any way they could. But no one was smarter than Hermione; he'd known that long ago. He felt hurt, betrayed that Hermione had chosen Malfoy over him. He didn't love her like that, but they had been best friends since first year. He always thought that best friends were before relationships, no matter what. He underestimated Hermione, turned his back on her after he found out. Never the less, the school didn't approve the relationship either. He always hated Malfoy, ever since first year. After sixth year, he might have thought something good in Draco Malfoy; he'd shown a sign of weakness, a vulnerable Malfoy who knew he was in way over his head. But everything changed.

Harry knew it was wrong to turn his back on Hermione, ignore her, pretend she never existed in his life when she meant so much to him. She was like a sister he'd never had, and he had never wanted their friendship to end especially because of Malfoy. Though he knew Hermione was right, 'you couldn't choose who you loved.' He loved Ginny, but they had broken off the relationship for the sake of the war but even after four years, he regretted very much what he'd done.

He was shocked, surprised when Hermione had turned up at the Burrow that night. She was vulnerable and weak none the less pregnant. She'd admitted defeat even though Harry just as much as everybody else knew she still loved Malfoy. It was hard to leave him; Harry knew that much because of Ginny. Seeing her everyday and not being able to hold her, kiss her, was terrible but she was his weakness and he couldn't allow anything to happen to her. He wanted to accept Hermione, forgive her, most of all he needed all the help he could get fighting Voldemort. But it wasn't just up to him, the Weasley family, and her friends were apart of her life at one point but after four years, could they still trust her?

Hermione had told them that she never told Malfoy anything about the Order, as much as she was a loyal Gryffindor and no matter how much she loved Malfoy, she would never betray the Order and Harry. She was dead set on destroying Voldemort as much as everyone else. Marrying Malfoy had nothing to do with him being a Death Eater or his ranks with Voldemort.

She told him of all the information she could think of about where Voldemort had been hiding, she'd never actually known because Malfoy had never told her. All the information was helpful enough though and he had been able to construct a plan.

Just then an unfamiliar owl flew through the window, he took the letter from the owl's leg, wondering what this letter was entailed. The owl didn't stick around for a reply but lingered making sure that he had received the letter. Opening the letter careful of any curses or jinxes placed on it. He could never be too careful these days.

_The final stage is in place. You are informed. If anyone is alive after this day, I pray for you Potter after everything you've been through. The Dark Lord isn't waiting around anymore; I suggest you do the same._

It wasn't signed, but Harry knew exactly what the owner of the owl had meant. Whether or not Harry had destroyed all the Horcruxes it was time to act now. There wasn't going to be anymore waiting around anymore, he'd waited long enough to kill him. He took two steps at a time towards the kitchen of the Burrow. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were in the kitchen, eating silently.

"Guys, it's time. I've had enough, you've had enough. We're going to destroy him once and for all." Harry said loudly, catching their attention.

"Has your scar been hurting you far worse than before Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes, had another dream last night about him taking over and I can't stand by and let it watch it happen. Hermione, I'm sorry as much as I would like you to come with us, you can't for safety reasons."

Hermione looked about ready to protest, she wanted to fight as much as everybody else, but she knew he was right. She had a baby to protect. Harry didn't want Ginny to fight, but he knew that if he tried to get her to stay she'd end up coming along anyways. She had a Weasley temper far worse than Ron sometimes, it was downright scary and Harry did not want to fight about it. Harry instructed them to apparate to Clovers Cave, hidden place in Bulgaria of all places.

When they arrived, they weren't alone. He noticed half of the Order present, Lupin and Tonks fighting nearby Death Eaters. Harry prayed that maybe they would be able to defeat Voldemort, for once he never felt more scared in his life. He walked forward passed the fighting Death Eaters, almost tripping over rocks that were falling down the cliff. He was the only one to fight Voldemort, he alone. It was so many years ago when he learned of the Prophecy, involving him and Voldemort. _'Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'_ There was no point denying the fact that he was going to die. He didn't want to, but he had to accept it. He knew his friends would miss him, no doubt, Ginny would be heartbroken but there was nothing he could do.

He found the Slytherin snake lying on the ground unattended, knowing that Voldemort wasn't too far. Harry had to strike now as he pulled his wand out, '_Accio sword.'_ Dumbledore had given him the Gryffindor Sword in his will, having not known what to do with at first. He soon figured out that he could destroy the Horcruxes with it, since it contained venomous poison, bring back memories of his second year when he fought the basilisk. The sword came within seconds and Harry stabbed the snake with all his might, not caring that the snake was screeching and withering in pain. It was his fault.

"Ah Potter, I knew sooner or later I'd find you."

Within seconds their wands were drawn. "It seems you've found out my secret Potter, Congratulations, but it seems that this battle is far from over. Dolohov, bring her here."

The Death Eater came forward holding a struggling Ginny in his grasp. "Another Weasley it seems Potter, we could have been great Potter, joined forces. What a pity," He trailed his long fingers across Ginny's chin. Harry anger began to boil, how dare he touch her? "You see Harry, were not so different you and I, it's time you realized that."

"I'll never be like you!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand directly at Voldemort's chest.

"I'm afraid you have no choice. I think in this time, you'd best say your goodbyes Potter, because it'll be your last." He chuckled, grabbing hold of Ginny.

"Never!_ Stupefy_!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at Voldemort once again, he didn't want to hit Ginny, but he knew that Voldemort was using her as bait. He couldn't kill Voldemort if he held her captive.

Suddenly he heard a different voice shout out, it was distinct fully familiar, but he couldn't figure it out. The figure came closer, a Death Eater. What confused Harry the most was that the figure hadn't had his wand pointed at him. Ginny fell forward as Voldemort fell to the ground. Harry caught her, vulnerable as she was, she needed to get away. "Ginny, run please!" He whispered in her ear, she nodded briefly before her legs could give away. She stumbled but got up and ran as fast as she could. Voldemort who had been knocked out was now standing a few feet away from Harry.

"Time to die Potter!"

"If you wish," Harry heard himself say. He didn't want to die, but it was better this way. At least he would be saving the Wizarding world from him. There would be no more destruction, no more deaths, and torture. Every one of these Death Eaters would go to Azkaban, all thanks to his death.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry saw the green light flash before his eyes, he felt himself fall to the ground. So this is what Death feels like?

**Author's Notes: Another chapter done, decided I was going to give you a cliff hanger, I'm simply too evil. This chapter was mainly in Voldemort's and Harry's point of you. **

**Next chapter will be posted soon.**

**Please Read & Review!**

**natural-malfoy **


	3. Redemption

Everything You Ever Wanted

**Everything You Ever Wanted**

**Definition: **

"I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest. I tried to be stronger, I tried to be smarter. I tried to be everything you ever wanted."

**P.S. Spoilers from Half Blood Prince, and Deathly Hallows.**

**Pairings: **Hermione/Draco

**Era: **Post- Hogwarts

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**P.P.S. **Sequel to 'Husband.'

**Chapter Three: Redemption**

Many people were placed on beds, some injured more than others. A lot of people were gone, left for dead. There was going to be one big memorial. One group stood away from the injured, their hero was still alive, although injured and barely breathing, but none the less alive. All thanks to _Draco Malfoy_. He emerged when Harry had fallen; they all thought they lost him. They had thought he was dead. Voldemort had finally defeated the-boy-who-lived.

"_Malfoy!" Voldemort asked calmly, although he could tell he was shocked to see him still alive._

"_Surprised to see me are you?" Draco sneered, he hated this man, taken everything away from him just because he could. _

"_Where's your father, young Malfoy?"_

_Draco laughed, a cold bitter laugh, remembering what happened a couple of days ago. "Dead,"_

"_What happened to him?"_

"_I killed him, what did you expect? Did you actually think that I was on your side? Did you really think that I didn't know that Lucius was sent to kill me just like he did to my mother? Did you really think that I didn't know that my mission was to kill my own wife, I didn't think so," Draco paused. "You're a complete fool, to believe all those lies I fed you."_

"_Young Malfoy, I knew never to trust you completely, I couldn't." Voldemort replied._

"_I'm glad," Draco said. "Your death lies in the hands of a boy, and you have the decency to group Death Eaters to do your own dirty work because you simply can't do it yourself. You're a fool Voldemort. You thought you had everything, but when you die, no one is going to care that you're dead, no one gives a damn about you."_

"_How dare you!" Voldemort said, "You shall pay with your insignificant words, you traitor!"_

"_No, I don't think so," He paused, pointing his wand at an unsuspecting Death Eater. "Avada Kedavra!" Draco shouted, His wand was pointed at his aunt fighting near by; Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix fell with a scream, as the green light blasted through her body. Draco knew of the prophecy between Potter and the Dark Lord, so he knew that even though he wished he could kill him, he couldn't. Bellatrix was close to Voldermort, closer to him than Lucius ever was. It pleased that Draco was getting revenge, he told himself he wasn't a killer a long time ago, and it seems that this war would not apply anymore. He was a murderer, but he was doing it for a good cause._

_Potter stood up moments later while Voldemort stood his ground. He didn't know why Harry Potter was alive, surviving again against the killing curse once more. All he knew was that if Potter was still alive, it meant that he wouldn't stay alive. If Harry Potter killed him, he would not awake to see the next day. Voldemort almost felt fear but held his ground, he wasn't weak and he would kill Harry Bloody Potter if it was the last thing he did._

_Severus Snape arrive moments later, after what had happened in their sixth year, he'd disappeared. "Ah Severus, about time you showed up." Voldemort hissed, in mere disappointment._

"_Sorry my Lord, I had other important matters to deal with," Snape said with distaste in his voice. _

"_I'm glad you could arrive on short notice. It seems Mister Malfoy has finally arrived as well." Voldemort hissed._

"_It seems so."_

"_I'd like for you to get rid of him, Potter's mine."_

"_Yes, My lord." Snape sneered as he launched forward towards Malfoy, but he was ready. _

_Malfoy stood tall, his wand outstretched towards his ex-Professor, as he looked on towards the battlefield. He was sure that there weren't enough aurors to destroy all the Death Eaters Voldermort had rounded up over the years, but they sure as hell better try, or die worth knowing they didn't do anything at all. He knew whose side Snape was on, Snape shot a curse towards him, but he ducked before it could hit him._

"_I've taught you well Malfoy."_

"_Thank you, Professor." He smirked triumphantly. _

_A curse hit him, without him knowing and he was thrown to the ground. His already growing wounds from earlier on began to bleed. He lay low, pretending to be unconscious, to see Potter hit Voldemort with a curse. Their wands connected once again as Draco had been told happened before in his 4__th__ year. They wouldn't be able to kill each other. 'Damn, this is not what I thought would happen' Draco muttered under his breath, as he crawled to his feet. His looked around as Snape was no where to be found. _

_He found it strange, he was there a minute ago, he walked further away from Voldemort's and Potter's battle and found Snape, lying on the ground, his eyes wide, his breathing shortened. The life of Severus was ending. "Prior Incantem" His wand pointed towards Snape's own to figure out who had killed the Professor. _

_He was shocked to find out that the curse that had hit the Professor was by Longbottom, the clumsiest, most forgetful boy he'd ever met. Sure he was never bright but he hadn't thought he would be brave enough to kill. _

"_That was for all the things you've said to me throughout the years." He heard Longbottom shout. His eyes found his, and he was prepared to fight if he had to. Longbottom shot a curse at him but he ducked in time. He was thankful for having learned Quidditch and his quick reflexes when it came to such events. He ran as quick as his legs could carry him, he saw Potter lying on the ground, withering in pain. He knew that curse well. It wasn't exactly something he enjoyed in the very least. Draco knelt down towards Potter's level before giving him his own wand. He was concealed by a bolder shadowing his figure. _

"_Why are you giving me this?"_

"_Don't ask questions Potter, take it."_

_Potter took hold of his wand, as his withering pain subsided and was able to get back up. His wand pointed towards Voldemort once again. Potter had dropped his own wand in the fall. Draco picked it up, shouting curses towards any Death Eater that surrounded him. He'd done his part, Potter didn't need him anymore. He heard the killing curse and a flash of green light were shot through Draco's wand. Voldemort was dead. Potter had fainted to the ground, pain surrounded his body, as gashes and cuts throughout his skin started to bleed. _

_Some of the Death Eaters started to retreat. Fearing their own lives since the Dark Lord lived no longer. The Aurors surrounded the remaining Death Eaters arresting them. He knew his time would come soon although he wasn't afraid. He wasn't afraid of death. He searched the battle field for only one person. Weasley lay on the ground, pale, bleeding, the She-Weasel was now with Potter, praying that he would wake up, which Draco hadn't doubt he would. He walked slowly, towards any paths where he would recognize her. He wanted to reassure himself that he hadn't just put his life into jeopardy for nothing. As long as she was living, safe, it didn't matter what happened to him. _

"_Sectumsempra!" He heard the curse, pointed in his direction, he tried to duck out of the way but he'd been too late. Blood started to fall as gashes cut through his skin. It hurt like hell, as he stumbled to the ground, unable to move. His limp body fell to the ground. He knew if he wasn't attended soon, he would be dead of loss of blood. As much as he wasn't afraid of death, he hadn't imagined this. He tried to find the person who had shouted the curse, but his vision was blurry. He could hardly see anything anymore. _

Harry weak from the battle, coughed up blood. Ginny stood next to him, tears running down her face.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"I wish I could say the same for all those people who are lying on the ground."

"Harry… please don't blame yourself for this."

"But it is my fault, I caused their deaths. Hell I still don't understand what just happened. Where's Ron?"

"He's unconscious, but the healers are bringing him to St.Mungos to heal his wounds."

"And Malfoy?"

"Malfoy? What does he have to do with anything?" Ginny asked, confused. She still hated him, always would.

Harry searched the battlefield, or what was left of it. He was searching for a man with blonde hair; he was in his dept. "He saved my life."

**XXX**

She paced the kitchen, nervous and in pain. She could tell something was wrong but had no way of fixing it. She heard no news from Harry, Ginny or Ron. She had no idea if they were alive, injured, hanging on by a thread. She should have gone to help them. She didn't know what she would do if she lost any of them. Harry and Ron had been her best friends since she was twelve, her being a year older than them. She would never forgive herself if she'd lost them. She knew she would blame herself for not coming with them. She heard yelling and outbursts coming from outside the house; unaware of what was going on around her. She held her wand in a firm grasp, waiting.

"We did it! We've won!" She heard George Weasley shout. She couldn't believe it. She hadn't gotten along with the Weasley family as of late. They still were weary of her, and didn't know whether or not they could trust her or not. Mrs. Weasley, in which she always thought her as another mother, she looked at Hermione with pity. She spoke to her kindly, but it wasn't the same. Before she had time to process anything, she realized what George had said. They won, the Dark Lord was defeated. Did that mean that Harry, Ron and Ginny were okay? Were they still alive? She had tears pouring down her face with worry, anticipation, wondering what was going on, being out of the loop.

Before she knew what was going on, she was being wrapped up in a hug. "We did it Hermione, Voldemort is finally defeated!"

She wanted to feel joy, excited, celebrate with the rest of the Weasley's but something in the back of her mind told her something was wrong. "Where are Harry, Ginny and Ron? Are they alright? Please tell me their alright!" Hermione pleaded.

"They're fine, well Ron's unconscious right now, but they're all alive."

Hermione sighed with relief everything would be alright now. Her best friends were still alive. She felt guilty for not being there. She had wanted to fight just as much as everybody else. Then again, she knew that if she'd been injured she'd be risking her life, risking her baby's life. She didn't want to lose her baby, the only reminder of what her life had been with the man she loved. She had tried very hard not to think about him within the past two weeks since she left the Manor. It was killing her inside not knowing what was going on. Did he not care that she had left? Did he not love her at all to stop her from leaving? It broke her heart to think that he had never loved her at all, that she had wasted four years of her life with a man who had pretended to love and care for her as a husband should.

The Weasley's had avoided saying his name, in which Hermione was thankful for. She knew if the subject was brought up she would burst into tears. She loved him, and because of that, her friends and the family she had once belonged too, hated her. Harry and Ron hadn't voiced their opinions about her situation but she knew they were hurt. Harry felt betrayed, since she'd chosen him over the Order of the Phoenix, risking his life, and she turned her back on him in a time of need. Ron, on the other hand - he was different. She had once thought there were feelings, more than friends at one point in time. Everything changed, and _he_ came into her life. At the beginning of their relationship, it had been purely physical, nothing more. They needed each other to fulfill a gap in their lives, their wants and needs for each other. Suddenly, things had changed, feelings became involved. It had been four months before she'd been ready to tell her friends the truth about her relationship.

They had been furious, refusing to speak to her ever again, remembering Ron's words, 'fraternizing with the enemy.' The truth was they hadn't spoken to her since that day. The school found out and they were disgusted by it; a Gryffindor and Slytherin, _together?_ It was impossible, that they should last. Yet they had, four years later until she couldn't take it anymore. She needed more than what he could give her, she wanted a career, kids, to be a family. She realized long ago, that she could never have that, at least not with him.

She would not feel guilty for having his child. She was grateful and she knew she would love her son or daughter no matter who the father was, and would not regret having the child.

Now that the news had finally sunk in, she knew she couldn't just sit around and do nothing. She needed to see her friends, to find out for herself if they were alright. She needed the reassurance that everything was going to be alright. Luckily for her she was only two months along, so Apparating wasn't dangerous as of yet. She could hear the bustling of the beds being rolled on every corridor. She could tell that many of the Aurors and ex-students that had fought were injured and were being treated. She headed for the main desk, when she heard shouting from behind.

"Stand back, please. This man is in critical condition, I will not have to repeat myself, stand back!" Hermione heard the healer, trying to find the face of the patient. The only distinguishing feature she could make out was the blonde hair. There was only person who had that hair color, her face had gone pale.

She forgot to visit Harry, Ron and Ginny, all instincts forgotten as she rushed over, trying to pry the crowd away from the patient.

"Ma'm I'm going to have to ask you leave, please."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Hermione said.

"Ma'm, I don't want to have to call security, but if you don't leave, I'll have no choice."

"I'm not going anywhere, that's my husband and I demand to see him. Your security isn't going to stop me." She pulled out her wand to show the healer that she wasn't kidding.

The healer gulped, in fear realizing who she was talking too.

**Author's Notes: Another chapter finished, I'm sorry to say that there's only one chapter left of this short story. I hope you like it and hopefully the next chapter will be written shortly.**

**Please read & Review!**

**Natural-malfoy**


	4. Eternity

**Everything You Ever Wanted**

**Definition: **

"I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest. I tried to be stronger, I tried to be smarter. I tried to be everything you ever wanted."

**P.S. Spoilers from Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.**

**Pairings: **Hermione/Draco

**Era: **Post- Hogwarts

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**P.P.S. **Sequel to 'Husband.'

**Chapter Four: Eternity**

She walked along, heading straight for a long narrowed hallway. The building was dreary and cold that suffocated and surrounded her. She hated being here, but it was time. She owed him that much. Clutching her son's hand closely next to her; they'd reached their destination. The dementors were long gone, but it didn't mean this place wasn't any less dangerous and scary.

The boy's hand was shaky, the woman knew of course that he didn't want to be here but they had no choice.

"Ms. Granger."

"I'm here to see one of your prisoners, please."

"You do understand the fact of children under twelve being in this facility. Your son may not leave these grounds and must stick with you at all times. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Very well, follow me."

As they followed the guard, she heard the dreadful words of 'mudblood' repeated more than once. She continued to ignore the prisoners in their cells. Once they reached their destination, the walls that surrounded them came to a halt and they approached a glass door.

"You have half an hour with said prisoner and then you must leave the facility with what you came with. Now may I ask who you'd like to see?"

The woman answered without hesitation, "Draco Malfoy."

The guard had a surprised look on his face before it was forgotten and he nodded with his head and took off to fetch the prisoner from his cell.

Hermione stood in the room, unsure if she was doing the right thing. She felt a tug at her sleeve. She looked down at her son and gave a small smile, reassuring him that everything would be alright.

"Mum, I'm scared, this place is creepy. Can we go home?"

"We will soon enough."

They sat on the two chairs on the opposite side of the table in the middle of the room, the other chair unoccupied for the time being. Hermione heard a noise in the background, hearing the door open.

"You've got thirty minutes Malfoy, use it wisely." She heard the guard mutter before shoving the prisoner in the room and locking the door. Hermione looked up at the man before her; five years in Azkaban had certainly changed him. His hair grew past his shoulders, looking more and more like his father.

"Draco." She voiced out. The man turned hearing his name and looked up with shock written on his face.

"Hermione."

Silence overwhelmed the room, although the boy shifted in his seat uncomfortably, noticing the man in the room, he had no idea who he was.

Finally, after some time – he spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here for closure, to say goodbye once and for all." Hermione answered honestly.

"Goodbye?"

"The ministry has granted you five more months in Azkaban, and once you're let out you'll be free to do as you please."

"Great," He muttered darkly. He shifted his gaze on the boy, suddenly the man looked uncomfortable.

"Draco," She motioned for him to look at her, for him pay attention. He wouldn't.

"I see you didn't have any problems moving on did you?" His voice whispered in malice, his gaze still on the boy.

"Draco," Taking his hand in hers, was forcing him to look her in the eye. She took hold of his left and reaching for his ring finger. She felt the metal on his skin, massaging it lightly. "No, you're wrong. Look at him, what do you see?"

The man glanced at the boy again, taking in his features. The boy had blond hair, and gray eyes. One couldn't distinguish the fact that he was Malfoy, through and through. All Malfoy's had gray eyes; it had been passed down from generation from generation. "H-How, I don't understand, why didn't you tell me?"

"I chose not to tell you because you gave me no reason to stay. I told you that all you had to do was tell me you loved me and you didn't. It was my choice, I raised him alone and I don't regret it. I loved you Draco."

"Loved?" He asked darkly, he knew it was something he'd have to deal with. He knew his wife would have to have moved on while he rotten in Azkaban for the rest of his life. It was a cruel fate, but he had no choice in the matter. He'd made his decision long ago.

"Draco, this is goodbye."

She took hold of her son, and stood up. At the last second the man took hold of her arm. "Wait!"

"What for? You didn't give me a reason last time, what's changed?"

"Will I, ever see my s-son?" He asked her quietly.

Hermione paused, "It depends."

"On?" Draco asked her.

"It depends on whether or not you deserve my forgiveness. I won't deny the truth Draco, you hurt me deeply, and the fact that you couldn't say three simple words to me shows me how truly selfish you really are."

"I'm in Azkaban because of you, I've spent five years in this cell, regretting everything, but I stood up for you, for us." Draco declared.

"You stood up for yourself or for me? Was it your dignity? Was it the fact that I could leave you and you wouldn't have been able to stop me that it has finally caught up to you?"

"Do you want the truth, the reason I didn't tell you my feelings that night?" Draco asked her.

"Fine," She sat back down on the chair waiting for his reply.

"I wanted you to leave, now not by choice, but I knew it had to be. The Dark Lord gave me a mission."

"What kind of mission. Did you have to kill another innocent life? Was it mudblood perhaps?" She asked him coldly.

"Yes, it was you."

"What?"

"The Dark Lord gave me a mission to kill you. It was his plan to weaken the Golden Trio, one by one. He had me kill you so that Potter would be too vulnerable to fight and wouldn't have a chance. I couldn't, I wouldn't have killed you. I figured that if you thought I didn't love you than you'd be safe."

"So you thought by saying that you didn't love me and you knew I would leave you I'd be safe. I don't understand you Draco. Did you ever love me? Or was this marriage a sham? Because frankly I didn't think so, I thought maybe one day when the war was over, we'd finally get our chance to be happy, have a family but I guess I was wrong."

"I never thought this marriage was a lie, and we can be happy, if only you'll let me."

She shook her head, confused. "I don't know."

"Hermione, please," He took her hand into his, holding it there.

"Draco, I can't." She shook him off, and walked towards the door that would lead her out of the prison. She barely heard his next words hadn't she been so close to the door already. "I guess you never really loved me at all if you think that I would actually betray our family."

"We don't have a family, you lost your chance five years ago Draco."

"So you'll never let me see my son, you never once told me you were pregnant and you let me think that you left me for good. You lied to me Hermione. I missed my son's first words, when he first walked, and you blame me for our marriage?"

"I did not force you to become a Death Eater; I stood by you because I loved you. Maybe I should have told you I was pregnant but what would you have done?"

"I would have kept you safe no matter what, you had mattered to me Hermione, and you still do."

"It's too late Draco."

"It's never too late, we can make it work. You just have to trust me."

"After what we've been through, I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you again Draco."

He knew it was false hope, to her win her back would have been a miracle but he was in prison. Azkaban has sealed his fate. He heard a knock on the door which meant their half- hour was over and he would never see her again. It was over between them.

The guards came through swiftly putting cuffs on his wrists as they tugged forcefully. He took one last glance at her before he was out of her sight.

"I'm willing to try if you are Draco."

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **_I know it's short but this story wasn't going to be a long one. I might write an epilogue in the future, but this is a big might, I'm not promising anything. Hope you liked the story!_

**Please read & review!**

**sammm**


End file.
